Happy Valentine's Day!
by Jen733
Summary: Just a little surprise for my awesome readers. Hope you all enjoy it!


**Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

*****\/*****

After waiting for my husband to join me for a romantic Valentine's dinner, I gave up, leaving our corner room table and taking a seat at the bar. I thought it would end up being just another boring, non-romantic holiday for me, but when the drop dead hottie in a gray suit walked inside, my night took a turn for the better.

Surprisingly, he took a seat next to me and ordered a Jack and Coke.

"So… you don't look like the type of woman who falls for those cheesy pick up lines. Am I right?" he asked, his voice smooth, rich, and deep, all at the same time.

I continued sipping my drink and shook my head. "No, definitely not." And to conclude my point, I held up my left hand, flashing my wedding ring.

"Ah, well, I get your hint… although, I am, too, you see," he said, flashing his ring in front of me. "_But _they aren't here, are they?"

The things his voice did to my body affected me more than any man ever had. I literally ached for him and I didn't even know him.

"You're pretty smooth," I said coolly.

"I try. So, what's your name, beautiful? Or I can just keep calling you beautiful."

I raised one eyebrow at his cheesy comment and smiled. "Bella. You?"

"Edward. Bella, do you wanna get out of here?"

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, spinning my stool to face him.

Without saying another word, he grinned crookedly and pulled some money from his wallet, slapping it down on the bar. He stood from his stool and swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp.

"Ready, Bella?" He said seductively, holding his hand out.

I nodded, unable to speak because I was just amazed that I was allowing this to happen. He was a stranger. We were both married.

Edward led us to the elevator, and I stepped in first, with Edward following close behind me. It was just us. Alone. And we were going to be alone for several seconds as he pressed number thirty-three.

"Nervous?" he asked lowly, looking down at my wringing hands.

"I just… I never do this sort of thing. I don't even know you."

"Well, I'm sure we can fix that." Before I knew it, I was being pushed up against the wall behind me, with 'Mr. Sex Voice' standing inches away, his hands flat against the wall on either side of me. "Let's get to know each other."

His lips met mine as my hands went to his chest, fisting his suit jacket in my hands. When his tongue entered my mouth smoothly, although it was a frantic kiss, I gasped and rubbed my thighs together. He removed his hands from the wall and pulled my body even tighter against his own.

Breaking the kiss, he smiled cockily. "See… it's kind of fun getting to know each other. Am I right?"

"Yes," I said breathlessly, removing my hands from his clothing.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Edward stepped out and held his hand out for me. "Come with me, beautiful," he said huskily, with a wink.

_Fuck me._

We walked down a long hallway, his hand gripping mine as though I was going to run away, but I had no intention of doing that whatsoever. Even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't. I was drawn to him like no other man.

Edward slipped his keycard through the slot and opened the door, causing me to gasp once again. Inside was a huge bed, made up with light gold bedding and roses trailing from the door to the bed.

"My wife didn't show up… so I guess you get to enjoy this with me. What do you say?" Edward asked, his body dangerously close to mine as he stood behind me.

I nodded modestly, trying to remind myself not to drool.

"You're not worried she'll barge in?" I asked.

"Not at all."

I felt the zipper to my dress being lowered while his other hand ran down the length of my arm, leaving a trail of chill bumps. And then his lips were against the back of my neck, kissing softly. Once the zipper was fully down, his soft, strong hands slipped the material off of my shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor around my feet.

I was left standing in just my strapless bra, underwear, and heels, which I was about to slip off, but he whispered a request to leave them on.

Turning around nervously, I faced Edward as his eyes roamed my almost naked body. My hands went to his buttoned shirt, slowly loosening each one. With his hands at his side, he let me undress him slowly, throwing his jacket and the blue shirt off to the side.

He stood in front of me, shirtless, exposing his well sculpted body. I ran my hand down his chest, lowering it to the waistband of his pants. I looked down, noticing the very evident bulge in his pants, my hands inches away, and my mouth watered.

Once I unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper, his pants pooled around his feet. It was time for me to gasp again, because he wasn't wearing _anything _under those pants. He was fully exposed, erect, and ready for more than just kissing; so was I.

The lights were dimmed and I found myself bent over the side of the bed, with Edward standing directly behind me, his cock pressing into my ass.

"Do you want me, Bella?"

"Please," I moaned breathily.

"You want this," he grunted, running the head of his cock along my entrance.

I nodded quickly. "Yes… please, yes."

"Hmm… let me see if you really want my cock," he said, his voice teasing. Edward reached his arm around my body, his long fingers finding my wetness, rubbing it over my clit. "Yes, I do think you want it."

And with that, he pressed into me, not slowly but hard. Fuck, he was huge, filling me completely. Edward pounded into me relentlessly, his pace not slowing at all. I pushed back against him with every thrust, feeling him go even deeper.

But he stopped suddenly and pulled out. Moving around my body, which was still bent over the bed, Edward lay down, flat on his back.

"Get on," he said with a demanding tone. "I want you to fuck me now."

I complied and crawled on top of him, my knees resting on either side of his body. With one hand resting on his chest, the other reached for his cock, stroking him slowly. It was his turn to moan loudly and his hands grabbed my ass, squeezing roughly, but not too hard.

Removing my hand, I lowered myself on him, relishing in the way he felt inside me. I rocked slowly over his body while his hands roamed, pinching my nipples and squeezing my ass, guiding me over him.

"You feel so fucking good, baby," he whispered, moving one of his hands to my clit, circling it teasingly. "Come with me. I can't hold out much longer."

His eyes were focused and determined, his face clenching. I rode him faster, breathing deeply. I cried out his name as my orgasm approached, my body clenching around his as he released inside me.

Leaning down, I rested my head on his shoulder, kissing his skin softly. Edward kept his arms around me, his fingertips tracing along my spine.

"You are amazing," he whispered before placing a small kiss beside my ear.

"So are you…"

I couldn't move. I didn't want to move.

Edward was still inside me and starting to harden once again.

"Baby, do you think I should call and check on Gracie and Ethan?" I asked before Edward started our second round for the night.

"Nah, mom said she'll call if they need anything. Don't worry, baby. I know it's hard to be away from them, but I promise you they're fine."

I hated being away from the kids, but Edward was right. We wanted to get away for our own Valentine's celebration; luckily, his parents offered to keep our two angels.

"You're right. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart. You're the best mother there is… of course you're going to worry."

"That was fun," I said with a grin. During our first year of being married, we set up a similar encounter, strangers meeting for a one night stand. When Edward suggested that we do it again, I was slightly nervous but excited. Six years of marriage and he's still the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on.

"It was," Edward agreed with a wink. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

It was a very happy Valentine's Day after all.

*****\/*****

* * *

**I got this idea from a Modern Family episode last week and thought it'd be a lot of fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Let me know what you think!!**

**Thanks to my A-W-E-S-O-M-E beta, Jessica1971 for getting this back to me so quickly. **

**Love,**

**Jen**


End file.
